


仲夏夜祭典

by FewDarkBird



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, mob马嘶
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FewDarkBird/pseuds/FewDarkBird





	仲夏夜祭典

想了半天就当学院pa抹布文吧，或者学院特异点似乎也行。还有马嘶皮肤名称到底该是啥颜色？

仲夏夜的夏日祭，人潮在摊位间涌动，喧哗声和笑声交织起来变得嘈杂，和在天边盛开的烟花声一起在提醒巷道里的人们他们做的龌龊之事。

“这小子嘴巴越来越棒了，”为首的看上去是一个壮实的大汉，但实际上他国高才刚刚留级，他摁着埋在自己胯下的头，加快了在那个人嘴里的抽插，“哦哦哦，射了！马嘶你给好好都吃下去。”他抓住叫做马嘶的人的头发用力一顶，伴随着愉悦的快感他长叹一口气，“换你们了。”

“嘿嘿嘿，大哥最好了。”闻言，小巷里另外3个人把马嘶拽着胳膊从他们老大身上扒了起来，“小哥今天晚上又要麻烦你咯。”

“少废话，要做什么快点做。”

“嘻嘻，要慢点，不然外面人知道你在这里被人草得多丢面子啊，内裤都没穿呢。”说话的混混贴着马嘶的背，扯开了马嘶黑色的浴衣露出马嘶巧克力色的胸肌，两只手抓着就揉起来，“这对奶子都被我们搓大了。”

“你丫的就是喜欢他那对奶，”另一个无赖在马嘶还没来得及说话时候摁着他头把肉棒捅进嘴里，“啊，爽啊，我在马嘶的嘴里草着呢。”说着这个人晃动着腰开始狠狠顶起来，让马嘶觉得嘴巴生疼。

“那么臭的鸡巴你居然就插进去了，太坏了。”最后个小喽啰分开马嘶的腿把它们夹在胳膊下，长期练习柔道的他直接把马嘶身体悬空，“哦哦，老子进来咯，马嘶的骚穴太舒服了！”他猛的把整根肉棒捅进那个柔软的后穴，这个后穴他干了很多次，每次都像第一次操马嘶的时候一样紧，而且之后每一次都提前灌满了润滑方便他捅进去。

“唔……”但是马嘶不觉得舒服，为了不那么痛，他每次被叫来被这群人轮奸前都会灌满一瓶润滑剂在肚子里，起初走路很别扭还得塞入肛塞，现在虽然不舒服但是能不用肛塞也能走到指定的地点。他腰被喽啰夹着腿悬起，背就压在自己穿来的浴衣上，但也免得背直接接触地面摩擦。脸因为头发被抓住所以侧一边，嘴巴含着无赖又臭又大的肉棒被顶得说不出话，马嘶感觉得到无赖的肉棒端部直接在他喉咙里蹭，有些想呕吐但是嘴巴已经习惯般不会反胃。胸肌被混混的两个巴掌掐着地搓，然后又拧着两颗乳粒往外扯得很疼，而混混的肉棒不知什么掏了出来，在他脸上磨蹭着。

“嗷哦！射了！马嘶给老子把精液都喝下去哦哦。”大概过了小会儿，无赖摁着马嘶的头把精液直接射进他喉咙，然后拔出肉棒在马嘶脸上磨蹭，他最近越来越觉得精力没以前那么旺，射精也早了许多，但是为了面子他故意提高了些音量，“你丫的快点，把他屁股露出来。”

“马上……嘶，射了！老子的子孙都到马嘶肚子里去了！”喽啰弓起身体把肉棒顶到马嘶后穴最深处，然后拔了出来，他也觉得体力不大行了，前段时间甚至在学校输给了后辈，所以才到马嘶身上发泄自己的怒火。他觉得是对马嘶的身体过于沉迷所以才纵欲过度，但他反而逞强地说：“把他嘴巴弄过来，我还有好多子孙要给马嘶吃呢。”

“嘿嘿，马嘶你看，大家都超喜欢你呢，”混混拽起正在干呕的马嘶，把他翻个身趴在自己身上，然后肉棒一顶捅进马嘶微微流出些精液的后穴里，善于游泳的他身体在几个人里最好，很快肉棒就随着他的耸动在马嘶后穴里抽动起来，“两根一块吧，早点给我们可爱的马嘶后穴操开，好让老大的大鸡巴也能爽爽。”

“滚蛋！——唔——”马嘶才骂了个词就被绕到面前的喽啰操了嘴，喽啰一手摁着他的头，一手捏着他下巴防止他咬下。因为无赖掰着他屁股把肉棒也塞了进来，巨疼过后两根肉棒交叉得在他后穴里互相磨蹭，下巴也被放开，刚刚捅过他后穴的肉棒在喽啰摁着他后脑勺的双手帮助下狠狠操弄起来。

“啊，风景真好，马嘶的奶子最棒了！”混混抬头咬住马嘶的一边乳头，猛吸一口再松开，然后咬住再吸一口。他一会儿啃这边一会儿啃那边乳头，把马嘶的乳头边咬出了一圈印子，可肉棒一点也没停下挺送。马嘶身体每隔一会儿就颤抖下，也不知道是他吸的还是被谁操的，“老子要把你的奶吃出来。”

“你丫的还没断奶吧，马嘶奶得操射才有呢。”无赖仰着头哈着气狠狠操着身下人，实际上他除了活塞外其他都没在意，就像他们很快就会把两根肉棒一块塞进马嘶后穴一样，觉得马嘶身体做的到。无赖的手捏着马嘶厚实的屁股，然后狠狠地打一巴掌发出清脆的声音。

“没奶也没关系啊，老子的子孙就是奶，你看马嘶他吃的多棒。”喽啰舒服地享受着马嘶时不时就会深吸他肉棒一口的快感，他完全不担心马嘶会咬下去。马嘶大概已经被他们调教好了，再痛也只会让他吸得更紧而已，“哦哦，老子的子孙出来了。”

三人又来了一轮后终于放开了马嘶，但马嘶即使身体再结实也瘫在地上喘气。浴衣不知被蹬哪里去了，后穴一定有些精液在往外冒。

“终于操开了，该老子上了，”老大抓住马嘶的脚腕，把他倒拧起来，引以为傲的肉棒在马嘶会阴蹭着。

“嘿嘿，老大的鸡巴最大了。”

“就是快给我们表演那个！”

“哦哦！老大的专业节目！”

“都给我闭嘴，你们这群渣子。”老大一直对他人先享用马嘶不满，但是如果不这样马嘶的后穴他的肉棒怎么都捅不进去，所以每次开派对时候都让马嘶先给他口交一发再说。老大身体比普通人大了一圈像个巨人，可实际也不敢招惹马嘶，但一次意外他抓住了马嘶的把柄才拿到了马嘶身体的享用权，虽然总觉得哪里不对劲，但一学期下来他已经忘记了。“老子要操你了，骚货。”老大说着倒提着就把肥大的肉棒操进马嘶的后穴，一口气捅进了整根。

“啊……啊……”马嘶本该惨叫，但是嗓子被操得疼只能干巴巴地喊。比起之前两根加一起还大点的肉棒狠狠得把他肚子撞出一个凸起，再加上倒立着大脑有些充血，现在他已经分辨不清是疼痛还是快感了。后穴发出被巨根操出的萎靡水声，旁边是另外三个人说着黄色笑话对着他脸在撸管，但他只能像个什么情趣玩具一样挂在人的巨根上被操得扭开扭去。

“呼……射了……”马嘶肚子上被顶起的凸出，像是呼吸一样又鼓了几下，随后这块凸出又再次在马嘶肚皮上不断冒出又潜下去，“小子们我给你们表演下怎么让马嘶怀孕！”老大在众人的起哄中继续抓着马嘶腿操着这个人，他觉得很自豪，马嘶在他身下像块玩具一样让他操了一遍又一遍，他要一直这样操下去，他还年轻，身体也非常强壮。

非常强壮。

马嘶从地上爬起来，那群人已经离开了，“呼……”他抹了脸上的精液，捡起地上的浴衣重新穿上遮住自己身上的爱痕，“过段时间也处理了吧……”他靠在墙边喃喃地说，周围除了虫鸣什么都没，“该回去了。”


End file.
